The Grim
The Grim (adopted title) was an Alliance writer and illusionist in his time. Though he was never famous in life, and very little is known about the man prior to The Grim. It is unknown, but speculated, that his written works drift in and out of Alliance libraries under his pen name, Aeren Grim. The Grim which people are most familiar with now is a hulking, dark beast. A wolf as large if not larger than a horse, who is able to appear and vanish at will. The Grim is most known for invading the minds of wandering travelers and stalking them when alone, as well as howling and charging at people down the roads. The Grim has so far only been responsible for one death, and that alone was by driving a man insane to the brink of tossing himself from the nearest cliff. Literally. The Grim is a being no man should ever want to dance with, though there is much more to this beast than most people are ever willing to explore first hand. Even The Grim has rules.. And it is your duty to find them. Though with the only person ever to overpower their fears and have a nice conversation with The Grim having passed away... ...Well. It looks like we wait for another brave soul to come about. 1. The Grim cannot enter any active Town, Settlement, or Home, without an invitation. The words "Welcome, Grim. Please come in." must be spoken aloud while in place or residence in question. Abandoned Towns, Settlements, and Homes, do not count. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. User's Guide to a Grim Encounter 1. Knowledge is power. 2. Conversation is power. 3. Show no fear. 4. Show no arrogance. 5. Offer no challenges. 6. Conversation is power. This is important enough to press upon twice. 7. Never show your back. 8. Never, under any circumstances, ask The Grim to show himself. 9. Never, under any circumstances, for the love of all that is good in the world, try to forcefully summon The Grim. 10. Should a Grim encounter occur, do not resort to combat. Quotes "The world is Cruel.. When dragged past the veil which parts the living and the dead, without remorse, and without chance for proper judgement or redemption, the world is written a shade more cruel. The first year was dark.. And the years following, I could not escape the tortureous torment which bound me to those calling spires and cages. Eventually I escaped that place. With nothing but an image and spite to my name, the world was exposed to me, just as barren and mapcap-grinned as it always was. ...Eventually I would grow. Come to know the true powers I owned. What control I truly posessed, what powers I could evoke among the world, despite having shed my wretched physical form. Some may call me wicked.. ...Some may call me evil.. 'Demon!' they cry, whilst trying to place together their fragile mind after a time of intellectual tea with me.. But in the end, I'm one the left laughing at something they shall eventually come to learn and know. Something which binds me to this place forever more." :::: - The Grim, "A statement for a windy dreary evening." Post-Death. Gallery File:Grimfun2.PNG|Grim, doing what he does best. Scaring! File:Grimform1.PNG|Grim's speculated humanoid form, post-death. His humanoid form has never before been seen in game (in character).